Surpresas que a vida nos trás
by HikariMegure
Summary: Sakura iria lhe pagar, fora convocado pela cunhada para em fim conhecer seu ginecologista a mesma estava com 30 semanas de gestação(equivalente a 7 Meses) e exigia que ele fosse o anestesista de seu parto, ele só não imaginava que essa ida até fosse se tornar tão interessante.
O moreno alto de tez incrivelmente pálida, olhos e cabelos negros feito a noite tamborilava os dedos no volante do seu carro esperando que o maldito sinal ficasse verde. O modelo audi a7 preto lustroso de bancos de couro branco legítimo era uma das coisas que mais gostava na vida e olha que isso era um privilégio pois ser Sasuke Uchiha significa gostar de pouquíssimas coisas.

Soltou um bufo quando o farol seguinte fechou novamente. Sakura iria lhe pagar, fora convocado pela cunhada para em fim conhecer seu ginecologista a mesma estava com 30 semanas de gestação(equivalente a 7 Meses) e exigia que ele fosse o anestesista de seu parto, revirou os olhos ao se lembrar da conversa

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Eles haviam acabado de jantar na casa dos matriarcas Uchiha Mikoto e Fugaku sorriam em ver sua mesa cheia com os três filhos e a nora que esperava seu primeiro netinho._

 _-Sasuke! - chamou a cunhada o fitando com os olhos esmeraldinos faiscantes e os cabelos rosados, curtos na altura do pescoço balançando em torno de seu rosto perigosamente. - eu já estou de 30 semanas e você ainda não conheceu o meu médico! Como espera participar do meu parto se não conhece meu ginecologista?_

 _O moreno mais novo fitou com desgosto enquanto os dois irmãos mais velhos comprimiam os lábios escondendo o riso junto com o patriarca._

 _-Sasuke! Você ainda não foi acompanhar a Sakura em uma consulta!? Mikoto se pronunciou em repreensão ao filho mais novo._

 _-Eu estava ocupado! - falou soltando um leve bufo._

 _-Pois você trate de não estar amanhã! Eu tenho consulta com o Dr Uzumaki, e eu QUERO que ele conheça o anestesista que eu escolhi! Então é bom que você esteja lá as 10h! - Falou a rosada bufando e extremamente brava se levantando e entregando um papel levemente amassado que continha o endereço. Depois a mesma respirou fundo e olhou com carinho para a sogra falando em um tom doce._

 _-Mikoto-san vamos pegar a sobremesa? – e se retirou para a cozinha com a mais velha._

 _A sala de jantar se explodiu em risadas dos irmãos e Sasuke apertou o garfo com certa força._

 _-Sabe filhos o que eu aprendi na vida e nunca irritar uma mulher grávida... Principalmente quando ela denomina o sobrenome Uchiha.. E tive 3 gravidezes pra comprovar isto._

 _As risadas dobraram e o menor meneou a cabeça_

 _-Você devia controla-la Sai, afinal é sua mulher - falou seco._

 _-Eu tenho amor ao meu pau – disse Sai, o irmão do meio de cabelos pretos batidos e olhos tão intensos quanto os seus._

 _-Você vai aprender maninho que neste estágio de gravidez nenhuma delas é controlável – disse o irmão mais velho itachi com cabelos longos abaixo do ombro lisos e olhos negros com expressões debochadas arrancando mais risadas dos Uchihas._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

-Babacas.. – resmungou apertando o sétimo andar, estava dentro do elevador do prédio comercial, o relógio caro em seu pulso lhe informava que faltavam sete minutos para as dez! Sakura não tinha do que reclamar.

Saiu do mesmo e andou pelo corredor procurando o número 702, uma porta ampla branca com uma placa mediana transparente com letras laranjas "Clínica Kurama - Ginecologia e Fertilidade" e o desenho de uma raposa filhote um tanto quanto "fofa"demais para seu gosto. Sasuke franziu o cenho enquanto tocava a campainha pensando que tipo de médico colocaria um letreiro desses quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela abertura da porta e surgiu uma linda jovem de cabelos tão negros que chegavam a ser azuis, olhos tão claros feito duas pérolas, pele imaculada e os lábios rosados em um sorriso gentil.

-Ohayo senhor Uchiha- disse a jovem dando passagem para ele. Não estranhou ela saber seu nome pois a recepcionista do prédio já o tinha anunciado.

-Sasuke! - a voz da rosada preencheu a sala de espera que veio correndo abraçar o cunhado. "nem parece a bruxa de ontem" completou o pensamento retribuindo o abraço minimamente.

-Otouto! - comprimento Sai com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso sinico nos lábios.

-Que bom que veio Sasuke, estava mesmo falando com a Hina-chan que finalmente você irá conhecer o Naruto, ele é maravilhoso! - As duas esmeraldas brilharam em animosidade fazendo o moreno se sentar ao lado do irmão e revirar os olhos.

-Sakura! O Dr Uzumaki irá atende-la agora! - anunciou a morena denominada como Hina-chan. Sasuke voltou a fita-la era realmente muito bonita.

Mal havia se sentado e se levantou novamente seguindo um pequeno corredor com uma porta ao fundo que foi escancarada. Sasuke estancou de súbito assim que seus olhos bateram no tal Dr Uzumaki, seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes estava espetados em todas as direções, olhos incrivelmente azuis, límpidos expressivos e alegres , a pele amorenada entrava em contraste com as marcas das bochechas especificamente três em cada lado como bigodes de raposa, um sorriso contagiante mostrando os dentes incrivelmente brancos e enfileirados, tudo parecia ficar ainda mais surreal com o jáleco branco fechado deixando amostra apenas a calça social bege e os sapatos marrons lustrosos.

"De que pedaço do céu saiu o povo dessa clínica?"

Estava tão absorto que nem ao menos percebeu que a cunhad irmão já haviam entrado e o médico direcionava o olhar cativante para si com a mão estendida em sua direção.

\- Naruto! Este é o Uchiha Sasuke meu cunhado, o anestesista que te falei - A rosada comentava já sentada na cadeira à frente a mesa do consultório com Sai ao seu lado.

-Muito prazer Dr Uchiha. - a voz grave e levemente rouca do loiro ressoou pelo corredor.

-Hm...- foi tudo o que Sasuke conseguiu responder após sentir cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar pelo timbre do loiro.

O anestesista podia contar quantas vezes se sentirá assim na vida, e elas se resumiam a uma única vez que era esta. Não o levando a mal claro, mas ele não era nenhum príncipe de conto de fadas, não gostava de se relacionar com as pessoas, sempre foi tudo muito "carnal" deixou seus devaneios de lado e se sentou em um puff livre ao lado da mesa.

O loiro pareceu não se importar com o jeito grosseiro e fechou a porta, para em seguida ir em direção a sua cadeira, sentando-se e começando a analisar a ficha de Sakura.

A rosada desviou seu olhar indignado pela falta de educação do cunhado para o médico e começaram a conversar sobre coisas da gravidez.

Sasuke por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de fitar o loiro, eram olhadas rápidas mas muito mal intencionadas o que não passou despercebidos pelos olhos do irmão que tinha um sorriso realmente sínico nos lábios finos." Isso seria muito interessante".

-Bom! Então vamos ver esta menininha! - falou Naruto animado ignorando as fisgadas que sentia em seu corpo ao receber os olhares atravessados do tal Sasuke. Acompanhou Sakura que já havia se levantado e a ajudava a se deitar na maca.

\- Você deveria disfarçar otouto ! - falou Sai em tom baixo enquanto se espreguiçava para se levantar com seu sorriso presunçoso .

O Uchiha mais novo lhe lançou um olhar atravessado fazendo uma leve carranca de desagrado " tinha dado tão na cara assim? Merda! " piscou e se empertigou no puff. Ele era uma pessoa bem resolvida sexualmente, mas Sasuke nunca achou que essa coisa de amar e compartilhar a vida com outra pessoa era para si, nunca havia namorado sério e e seus relacionamentos não passavam de coisas fisicas, o único que tentará alguma coisa e que obviamente deu errado foi com Suiguetsu seu parceiro de quarto na faculdade, agora o mesmo tinha um relacionamento com Karin, uma amiga em comum entre eles , Aliás eram os únicos que tinham um pouco de seu afeto além de deus país... E seus irmãos se podia chamar aqueles dois babacas de amigos e não podia se esquecer da sua meiga e doce – sqn cunhada.

-Sasuke!- Sakura chamou pela quinta vez vendo o cunhado distraído ele estava mesmo esquisito e não conteve o olhar de sobrancelha arqueada ao marido que se controlava para não rir.

Naruto também observava o moreno com a sobrancelha loira erguida.

-Será que o tio poderia se aproximar para ver a sobrinha? - falou em tom calmo já passando gel no aparelho.

Sasuke piscou uma vez voltando em sintonia com o ambiente e se levantou para se aproximar, a blusa da cunhada já estava levantada revelando a barriga saliente.

Naruto acariciou a barriga suavemente e logo menininha pois se mexer, o loiro sorriu maravilhado. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha negra para a intimidade que o médico a sua frente tratava a cunhada, olhou de soláio para o irmão e o mesmo pareceu não ligar achando no mínimo esquisito fixou seus orbes na tela assim que o aparelho começou a se mover sob a barriga de Sakura.

-Ela já reconhece o padrinho.! Falou a rosada toda boba olhando para a tela com carinho.

-Padrinho ? – perguntou Sasuke se surpreendendo para em seguida encarar o irmão - Saí, você disse que eu seria o padrinho!

"Como assim? Aquele loiro gostoso! diga-se de passagem, ser padrinho de sua sobrinha e não ele?i

-Mas você é o padrinho dela! O irmão falou desinteressado ainda sem desgrudar os olhos da tela aonde podia decifrar naquela massa acizentada a coluna vertebral de sua filha.

-Vocês dois são! Naruto e meu amigo de infância Sasuke, você saberia se prestasse atenção enquanto falo com você!

-Marcamos um jantar para anunciar mas já que você se adiantou é isso. Sai centenciou por fim .

Naruto achou melhor ficar em silêncio e não se meter em assuntos famíliares, ouvirá Sakura várias e várias vezes falar do cunhado por quem ela tinha uma queda antes de se apaixonar pelo Saí. Desviou o olhar da tela onde via claramente o coração da afilhada por já estar acostumado e olhou para o anestesista percebendo a irritação pelo cenho franzido e o leve bico de desagrado. Aqueles lábios finos e comprimidos pareciam tão convidativos.. Suspirou mais alto do que esperava e chamou a atenção de Sai com isso.

-Pronto! Tá tudo bem com nossa pequena - falou o loiro largando o aparelho e limpando a barriga da rosada. - Agora só no mês que vem - terminou de dizer a ela enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

-Que bom! Então o jantar será na sexta-feira na casa da minha sogra , eu já convidei a Hina-chan mas fica por sua conta levar a porca da sua irmã e o namorado dela Naruto.

-Tudo bem.. Estaremos lá - disse o loiro já a frente da porta a abrindo enquanto Sai passava por ela e se despedia seguindo a rosada o Uchiha menor passou pela mesma dando um breve aceno de cabeça.

-Até mais Dr Uchiha. - falou o loiro em um tom baixo assim que o moreno passou por si e pode notar alguns pelos da nuca desnuda se arrepiaram sorriu divertido e fechou a porta "seria de certo interessante aquele jantar"

Depois daquele episódio o moreno se calou e assim que entraram no elevador a cunhada não se aguentou e puxou conversa.

-Sasuke! Você está estranho!

-Ele deve estar pensando no Dr N-a-r-u-t-o – debochou sai

Os olhos esmeraldinos faíscaram em malícia.

-Vocês dois calem a boca? E que história e essa de eu e eles sermos padrinhos? Pq não uma madrinha? - perguntou indignado tentando disfarçar pois fora pego no flagra.

-Oras.. Naruto e meu amigo ou você por acaso preferia que fosse a Ino? - perguntou Sakura se apoiando no marido que havia lhe enlaçado a cintura em um abraço.

-Arg.. A porca não! Você ainda chamou ela para o jantar! – falou bufando.

-Mas é claro, ela tem o posto de melhor amiga e ela e o naruto são irmão - continuou a rosada como se fosse obvio.

-Tsc- Sasuke torceu o nariz.

\- Sasuke sabemos sua preferência por loiros veja o Suiguetsu por exemplo - comentou o irmão despreocupado enquanto acariciava a barriga da rosada com a ponta dos dedos.

-Trate de se comportar perante ao Naruto em Sasuke! E bom pra vocês poderiam conversarem e se conhecerem para terem mais afinidade! - falou a rosada com as mãos sobre as do marido.

O moreno menor ia reclamar porém o elevador parou no andar do estacionamento o fazendo revirar os olhos novamente e saindo da caixa metálica deixando seus sapatos sociais ecoaram pelo chão do estacionamento.

-Vai ser legal Sasuke! Falou sai debochado segurando a mão da esposa também se encaminhando para o seu carro um Hyundai azera apertando o alarme na chave.

-Eu me lembro bem de todas as vezes que vocês disseram que ia ser legal - falou já adentrando o seu carro olhou no relógio já eram 11h30 ao 12h00 teria uma cirurgia. Passou o cinto por seu corpo enquanto Sakura se debruçava sobre a janela.

-Tenha um bom dia Sasuke-kun!

-Seja menos azedo otouto! Debochou o irmão.

Meneou a cabeça e acenou com a mão dando tchau para eles e arrancando com o carro pelo estacionamento ate despontar na rua. Suspirou, sua relação com Sakura era para quem vê de longe, no minimo engraçada, ele jamais admitiria em voz alta mas gostava da rosada, quando mais jovens a rosada nutria uma paixão por si até conhecer seu irmão do meio Sai, e de lá para ca foi amor a primeira vista, ele não sabia como os dois sendo tão diferentes se aguentavam mais se completavam, o amor era mesmo estranho.

Voltou seus pensamentos para o belíssimo loiro que havia encontrado naquela manhã. Aqueles olhos e aquela boca! Uma buzinada o fez despertar e ele deu seta adentrando estacionamento do hospital, isso só podia ser seca! Iria ligar para Deidara e... Derrapante a voz de Sai ecoou em sua cabeça "sabemos da suas preferências pelos loiros otouto" Deidara também era loiro, arg maldito Sai!

-Está atrasado Uchiha! - falou um grisalho de cabelos espetados no vestiário assim que o moreno entrou já estava trajando a tipica roupa verde esterilizada de centro cirúrgico.

-Não enche Hatake ! – falou o mesmo guardando seus pertences em seu armário.

-Parece que alguém acordou mais uma vez azedo hoje! - comentou um moreno de cabelos e olhos castanhos feitos chocolates já escondendo o rosto sob a máscara.

-No mínimo foi mal comido! - falou um alto de cabelos le olhos laranjas .

-Iruka e Juugo, por que vocês dois não estão lá em cima, já preparando o paciente? – replicou mau humorado .

-Porque o anestesista é você? - falou Juugo com uma voz de riso.

-Yare! Vamos trabalhar – disse Iruka já passando pela porta pondo um fim na conversa.

-Será uma longa vascular – falou Kakashi o seguindo se espreguiçando.

-Também te adoramos Sasuke- falou o instrumentador jogando um beijinho e prendendo sua máscara nas orelhas .

-Vai se fedeu Juugo!-revirou os olhos.

Por sorte seus colegas de trabalho já estavam acostumados ao turrao Uchiha.

"Seria um longo dia" pensou Sasuke antes de segui-los.


End file.
